Family?
by Dreamgirl4
Summary: Michael has always been looking for Family. The gang goes to a concert and meet a strange girl. Is it the family he has always wanted?
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen year old Michael Guerin looked around the small club. He watched as his friends Max and Liz cuddle and make out in the corner. He looks around until he sees his other friends Isabel and Alex sitting up his equipment on the stage, both showing there biggest smiles alive. Then he saw his true love. His one and only. Maria. She was just sitting there leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
He never really had any family until he met her. Just one look at that crazy smile of hers and those cute curls in her blond hair drove him crazy.  
  
"What are you thinking about Spaceboy?" Maria asked cocking her head up at him a big smile on her face. She knew what he was thinking about. All she had to do was look at him and magically she knew. It also helped that she watched him look around the room at Max and Isabel.  
  
"Family." came his brief answer.  
  
"oh, Michael" she said. She didn't really know what to say to him so she just said "I love you so much Michael Guerin"  
  
That's when the door flew open and a girl came running in and looked around. She looked at the set of friends .  
  
"Where is he? Where is Isaac?" she asked with a urgency in her voice.  
  
"Gabby what is it? What's wrong?" the owner, Isaac said as he ran into the room and straight for her.  
  
That's when Michael got a good look at her. She was wearing a normal t-shirt and flares. She had long blond hair and gray eyes. Average height and a little to skinny for her own good. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What are you on?" Isaac asked with a seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." she mumbled looking away from him and down at the floor.  
  
"You're a fucking liar Gabby. What are you on? What did she do to you this time?"  
  
She looked up and saw everyone looking at her. Noticing she was uncomfortable he looked up and mumbled something like "lets go in the office" and they walked away.  
"What was that all about?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I dunno." Alex answered "come on guys, you have to help me we open soon."  
  
Soon the gang was so engrossed in setting up the equipment for Alex's band that they all completely forgot about the earlier episode. Soon people began arriving , and the band starting playing.  
  
"Anybody want a drink?" Michael asked all out of breath from dancing.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take a water" Isabel answered swaying to the music.  
  
"Better make that two." Maria added while dancing.  
  
Michael walked off the dance floor and to the bar.   
"Can I have 3 waters please?" he asked the bartender.  
  
"Gabs, 3 waters" the bartender told the girl next to him.  
  
"Coming up." the girl answered.   
  
"Here you go" she said handing him the waters.   
  
As he went to go take the waters his fingers brushed against hers and Michael got so many flashes at once that he almost fell down.  
  
~Flash~  
The girl, Gabby sitting at a plan white desk doing homework.  
  
"Gabriel, get your ass down here now. I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that." some women yelled from another room.  
  
Gabby's face went from a natural skin color to almost as white as a ghost.  
  
"C co coming" the girl managed the stutter finally.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Gabby walking down the streets with a black eye and bruised lip. She walked up to this guy standing on the corner, she handed him a wad of bills and he gave her a bag of weed. She nodded her thanks and goodbye and walked away as if nothing had happened and she had done it so many times.  
  
~Flash~  
Gabby sitting in a jail cell. Just checking out her surroundings and getting a frightened look.  
~Flash~  
  
Gabby sitting in front of a grave at the age of 10.  
  
"goodbye Daddy" the 10 year old whispered with tears streaming down her face.  
  
~End of Flashbacks~  
They both looked up at each other and stared. He having seen her life, and she having seen his.  
  
"Yo, Gus, taking 15." Gabby yelled to the bartender.  
  
"Ok, I guess" Gus responded giving Michael a dirty look.  
  
She walked from behind the bar and looked at Michael.  
  
"We need to talk. Now." he said as he dragged the seemingly weightless 15 year old behind him.  
  
They walked up to the kids that she had seen earlier when she had come running in.  
  
"Guys, we have a problem" the kid said to his friends. They all turned and looked at him and then her.  
  
"What's wrong Michael?" a girl with blond curls asked.  
  
"Is there a place where we can go to talk?" the guy now known as Michael asked her.  
'Yeah, over there." I pointed to the office. Very curious as to why those "flashes" had happened. I have only had that happen once.  
  
All his friends got up and followed me into the office. After everyone had found a seat and got comfortable an uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
"Who are you, what happened?" a boy with black hair asked.  
  
"Max, be nice" a girl with brownish, blackish hair said.  
  
"Liz, we have to be careful." the guy, Max answered her.  
  
"I should be asking who you freaks are." I demanded finally coming out of the shock.  
  
"Ok, Ok, we aren't going to get any where if we keep arguing like this." another blond said, only this one tall. "Why don't you guys say what happened?"  
  
"Well, I went to go get the water from her hand and our hands touched and then we made a connection." Michael answered rather bluntly.   
  
"Do you think she is, you know, like us?" Max asked.  
  
"No way, there is no way that I am an alien. It's just not possible." I said right away.  
  
"How did you know." Liz asked.  
  
"I saw it when he touched me." I answered shuddering.  
  
"Well, I pulled away before the flashes stopped so I only saw a couple." Michael said. "Do you think she'd let you?"  
  
"Let him what?" I asked jumping back into the conversation.  
  
"Would you mind if I made a connection with you?" Max asked looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Uh, considering there's more of you than me, I don think I have a choice.."  
  
Max went over to me held my hands.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Max and Grabby are in Antar in a palace, in what looks like someone's room. Gabby and Michael walk in through the door.  
  
"Look Caph just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Gabby said really snotty.  
  
"That gives me every right to. Look, he's not a good guy, you can't go with him tonight. I won't let you." Caph answered.  
  
"How are you going to stop me?" she shot back.  
  
"Aurora, just listen to me this once, please?" he asked with a pleading look.  
  
~End~  
Gabby looked around the room, went into her bag grabbed a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "I need a cig." was all she said.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Isabel asked curiously.  
  
"She's Michaels. . ." he stops and swallows the lump in his throat.  
  
"Spit it out Maxwell" Michael said.  
  
"Sister" responded Max.  
  
They all turned and looked at me.  
  
"I think that we'll leave you two alone for awhile." Maria said getting up.  
  
They all left and he and I just looked at each other.  
  
"So. . ." I said trailing off on the o.  
  
"So" he said pausing "I saw your home life. It doesn't look to good." He added looking at her.  
  
"Neither did yours." she shot back.  
  
"It's better now. I got emancipated. I have my own apartment and job in Roswell. If you want you could live there to. I have an extra room." he said looking at the floor.  
  
"I dunno if my mom would let that happen." I said with a hint of hope in my voice.   
  
"Well, I know these two great lawyers. He said. "of course you would have to go to school again."  
  
"I guess I could handle that." she said laughing.  
  
"And you would have to listen to me. I'm in charge." he said.  
  
"Ahh, yea, sure whatever you say." I responded looking down.  
  
"Guys, can we come in yet?" Maria asked peeking in.  
  
"Yeah, sure Cheesehead. Gabby this my girlfriend Maria. My best friends Max and Isabel, their twins and like us. Max's girlfriend Liz and Issy's boyfriend Alex."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all." she said with a smile on her face.  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Tell me what you think and if I should go on with the story. Not everything will accurate but it's the way the story goes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Gabby.  
  
One Week Later  
Today's my first day of school. Max and Izzy came to pick us up for school in their jeep.  
  
"Hey, come on, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule and then to first period." Michael said mumbling. Neither of us are morning people.  
  
The last few days haven't been very easy. Were both really stressed out and jumping at each other. It's not very easy to live with him. I will be the first to say it. I don't know how Maria puts up with him all the time.  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with." I said shielding my eyes from the morning sun and looking around the parking lot.  
  
We all walked into the doors together. Max and Izzy both went to their lockers and MIchael started walking away. Most of the students were too busy with their own lives to even notice me, but others stared at me and I knew there were a million questions and assumptions about me forming in their minds. We finally got to the office and I got my schedule. Then he showed me how to get to each class and we walked to my first one.  
  
"See you at lunch." he grumbled and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class we have a new student today." the teacher said. "Meet Gabriel Wimmer. What would you like to be called?"  
  
"Uhh, Gabby's fine." I said looking around. Man, do I need a cigarette real bad.  
  
"Gabby it is. Why don't you take a seat behind Mary." she said pointing to some girl in the third row. She had black curly hair and the same height as me.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mary." she said as I sat down.  
  
"Gabby, its nice to meet you." I said taking in my surroundings.  
  
Mary and I had a couple of classes together. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I said yes of course. I didn't really want to sit with Michael and his friends.  
  
"Guys, this is Gabby. Gabby this is Renee, call her Ree, Jake, Lilly, Sammie, Dan and Kevin."  
  
"Hi,." I said kind of shyly.  
  
There was a chorus of hellos that came from the table.  
  
I sat down and got along with them pretty good. They kept asking questions about where I was from and stuff like that. When I said that I was Michael Guerin's sister most of the boy's faces went white and they looked around the lunchroom for him. We all made plans to hang out on Friday and go to the movies.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So, how was your first day?" Maria asked me. We were driving home in her mom's jetta.  
  
"Good, I guess. I have A LOT of work to catch up on though. I guess I missed a lot back home." I answered.  
  
"Yeah, that's what happens when you don't go to school." Michael said joining in the conversation.  
  
"Speaking from experience?" I asked giving him a smirk.  
  
"Shut up" he said. "I have to go to work in an hour. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." I mumbled leaning my head back.  
  
"ok, make sure you do your homework, and come to the Crashdown and have some dinner, okay?" he said turning around to look at me.  
  
I was about to make some wiseass remark when Maria started laughing.  
  
"Michael, when did you become such a parent?" Maria asked laughing.  
  
"Leave it alone, Cheesehead" he grumbled hiding a small smile forming.  
  
For the rest of the ride you could still hear her laughing every once in awhile.  
A?N: well theres the second chapter. hope there are people out their reading this. Please review so i know if this is good or not and if i should continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own Nothing but Gabby and her Friends.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Gabs, I'll see you later." Mary called running to her sisters car.  
  
"What time?" I called back.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I'll call you! Bye."  
  
"Ok, Bye."  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Michael asked as we go into the jetta.  
  
"Just to the movies. I think." I said closing the door.  
  
"When are you coming home?" he asked.  
  
"When I know the details, I'll tell you. Okay dad" I said looking out the window.  
  
Michael turned and just gave me this glaring look. I didn't say another word the ride home.  
  
When we got home Maria and Michael got ready for work and I just laid around watching TV.  
  
"Ok, we're off." Michael said an hour later.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." I mumbled half asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey Gabber, make sure the dishes get done and the trash gets out. It's your week." he said. I could tell that he was looking at me but I didn't move. "And stop smoking in the house. Sooner or Later your going to have to quit."  
  
"Will do." I said waving them off. "Bye Maria."  
  
"Bye Gabby, try and listen to him for once." she laughed walking out the door.  
  
"I should be home around 11:30 -12. Make sure its done by them. Have fun tonight." he called.  
  
Mary called a couple of minutes later and said be ready by six. I got up and showered and got ready. Then took the trash out. But left the dishes until later.  
  
"Hey Gabs, come back to earth." Mary called from Jakes car.  
  
I was sitting on the steps in front of the apartments thinking about how fast this past week has been going. "Hey guys, I didn't even hear you." I said getting in the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The movie was pretty good. We drove to the next town over and ate at some fast food place. I was really starting to get close to that kid Dan. He's pretty cool for someone who has lived in the same town his whole life.  
  
"Hey Gabster, your home." Dan said trying to get my attention.  
  
"What, oh, home." I said finally snapping out of it. Did he just call me Gabster?   
  
"Yeah, hey do you want me to walk you to your door or something?" he asked fidgeting around.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure that would be nice." I heard myself respond.  
  
We silently walked up to the apartment door and stood there for few seconds not saying anything.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight. I didn't think that I would find any friends in such a small town. I thought that everyone usually had their own clicks and shit like that." I said rambling on. God, I must sound like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you moved here, now I can get the chance to know you." he said looking at Jakes car.  
  
"Me to, I, uh, guess I should go inside now." I mumbled looking down.  
  
"Yeah." he responded. We looked up at each other at the same time.  
  
He leaned in and so did I and our lips met very lightly and the lights flickered. Which made us both jump.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said waving and walking away.  
  
"Yeah, Bye." I said watching him get in the car and drive off.  
  
I went inside and got in my Pjs. I was just starting the dishes when everyone walked in.  
  
"How was the movies?" Issy asked walking into the house.  
  
"It was pretty good. You know just a movie." I mumbled doing the dishes. "Oh, Michael by the way, you need to fix the hallway light. It was flickering before."  
  
Everyone turned to look at me. They just gave me this weird look until Maria smiled and said "Who's the Guy?"  
  
I dropped the cup I was washing in the sink. "What Guy?" I asked turning around to look at them.  
  
Isabel laughed and said "You see whenever us aliens kiss another, the lights seem to flicker. So, who was the guy?"  
  
"I still don't know what your talking about" I said turning around to finish the dishes.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Hello?" Max said answering the phone.  
  
"Yeah, one sec." he said into the phone. "it's for you she says her name is Mary."  
  
"Hey Mar." I said into the phone.  
  
"So, tell me all about it?" she said hurrying. "Did you guys Kiss?"  
  
"Yup." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh my god, what kind? Details?" she asked.  
  
"Can't say." I said lowering my voice.  
  
"Oh, people in the room, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you back when I finish the dishes." I said.  
  
"Ok, talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Buh Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and put it on the hook and went to go finish the dishes again.  
  
"So, you still haven't answered us yet?" Maria said sitting on Michaels lap. She seems to sit on his lap alot.  
  
"Look, there is nothing to say alright. Nothing , ok?" I said turning the sink off. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room to call Mary back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phone Convo-   
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"Hey Gabs"  
  
"Ok, let me tell you, it was fucking awesome. I've never felt that good kissing anyone before. And believe me I've kissed plenty."  
  
"You really like him, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I really do. I've never really like anyone this much before."  
  
*Knock*Knock*  
  
"Listen I have to go someone is at my door. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, buh bye"  
  
End Convo-  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hey Gabby, what's up?" Maria asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing much just getting ready for bed. And yourself?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I knew exactly why she was in there.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Ok cut the crap. What happened?" she asked walking around my room. "Come on."  
  
"Ok, but you cant tell anyone, not even Michael." I said waiting for her to agree. I had to tell someone, it was killing me inside not being able to really talk to someone about it. She nodded her head.  
  
"Well we want out to the movies and you know, I was really getting along with everbody and everything and then we went out to eat and this kid Dan and I ended up sitting next to each other and we really started to hit it off. Then he walked me to the door and it just happened."  
  
"Wow, sounds really nice." she said smiling. "So, are you guys like going out or something like that?"  
  
"Uhh, not that I know of. I mean after the kiss we just said goodbye to each other and that's it."  
  
"But you really like him?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I've done lots of things with other guys before, but I never felt that, that Perfect before."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maria walked out of Gabby's room feeling pretty content. She smiled at everyone and took her normal and comfortable seat on Michael's lap. They were always like that. Able to somehow puzzle together no matter what the situation they were in.  
  
"So, what happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"My lips are sealed." Maria announced turning to look up into Michaels soulful eyes. The eyes that held in so much hurt, anger, resentment towards Hank, resentment towards Max and Isabel, the need to be accepted.  
  
"What do you mean? I have a right to know. I mean she is my little sister and all." Michael said looking a little pissed.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm going to keep it. Look, she doesn't have anyone to trust around here and I'm trying to help out okay?" Maria asked, both of them completely forgetting the others were in the room.  
  
"I'm her brother, why can't she trust me?" Michael asked getting that all too familiar hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"She does trust you Michael, you're the only family she has. She trusts you more than anyone in this world, she always will. She just trusts me in a whole other different level." Maria said looking straight into his eyes hoping he would get what she was saying. All she saw was a confused stare.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You're her BROTHER, she cant tell you about any boys in her life. Come on, say she went up to you and said that she had some crush on some boy at school. What would you have done?" Maria asked. "Exactly you would have wanted to kill him." Maria said after looking at Michael's facial expressions.  
  
"I think I got it now." Michael said thinking it over.  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter 3, let me know what you think. The next chapter will prob. be awhile. As I know what is going to happen in the rest of the story but I don't really know how to word it. But I'll try and do it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading Hope you liked it. Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Gabby and Friends.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
"Hey guys." Gabby says sitting down at the lunch table.  
  
"Long week?" Jake asked looking slightly amused.  
  
"Oh my god, yes! Thank god its Friday." she responded looking exhausted.  
  
On Monday after school Liz offered to hire her as a part time waitress, during the week. This way she would have money to spend on the weekends. She said yes and Liz started training her right away.  
  
"Gabs, hello, Gabby?" Ree said waving her hands in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" she asked looking at Ree.  
  
"I said, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well, tonight Dan and I are having a date. But other than that nothing. You wanna hang out Saturday night?" Gabby asked eating her lunch.  
  
"Yeah, a couple of us were thinking of going to this club a couple of towns over. You in?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, sounds interesting. But Michael would never let me go." I said swallowing my food.  
  
"Michael wouldn't let you go where?" a voice asked from behind me.  
  
"Holy shit, Michael, Maria you scared the fucking hell out of me." I said turning around to face the happy couple.  
  
"I wouldn't let you go where?" Michael asked again suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, nowhere, so what's up?" I asked curious.  
  
"Leave Saturday night free. We're having a family dinner." Maria said looking around at my friends.  
  
I looked at Michael like what is she talking about.  
  
"Hey don't look at me." he said.  
  
"Izzy, Liz and I have decided that we are all going to have dinner together this weekend. We have all been kind of drifting apart lately." Maria said finally looking at me. "we didn't know what to call it, so we finally settled on 'family dinner'"  
  
"Do I have to go?" I asked looking from Michael to Maria.  
  
"Yes of course. Your part of us now." Maria said and then added "Why do you have other plans?"  
  
"Well, I was invited to go this club." I said looking down.  
  
"No." Michael said very bluntly.  
  
"Oh come on. I know you don't want to go to this dinner thing either." I said pleading to him.  
  
"No way, not going to happen. Your not going to skip out of dinner just to go to some club" he said firmly. I knew there was no way to change his mind. When Michael Guerin's mind is made up he doesn't change it. Except. I looked pleadingly to Maria but she just shook her head no.  
  
"Oh, fine." I said turning to finish my lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what time is your date?" Mary asked as I closed my locker. School was finally over and we were walking to the parking lot.  
  
"He's coming at 6:30. You still coming to help?" I asked hopeful.  
  
"Yea, I need to get ready too. I have a date of my own." she said. I looked at her, and then I punched her. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Who?" I asked smiling.  
  
"This kid Matt. He's in your bio class I think." she said stopping. "5ish I think. See you later." she called running to her sisters car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Mar. Come in." I called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Gabs. Hey Michael Hey Maria." she said walking through the living room.  
  
"Hey Mary." Maria said. "what's with all the stuff?" she asked pointing to Mary's make up bags.  
  
"My make up. Gabby and I have a dates tonight." she said finally sitting at a chair in the living room.  
  
"What?" Isabel asked walking into the apartments. Followed by Alex, Max, and Liz.  
  
"Hey Gabs, I guess you didn't tell anyone about tonight yet." Mary lowered her voice as I walking into the living room.  
  
"What, oh, no, hadn't gotten a chance to." I said looking at Michael.  
  
"When were you going to get the chance?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"Uh, I was thinking right before you left for work." I said suddenly feeling unsure of myself.  
  
"What time?" he asked still looking at me. I hate it when he does that.  
  
"6:30ish I guess. Come on Mary lets go to my room." I said.  
  
"Sure, oh yeah, Gabby I might have forgot to mention that Matt is going to pick me up here." she said as we were walking into my room.  
  
"What?" I asked getting off the chair to follow her.  
  
"Well, my sister and her friends were home, and so were my parents. So I called and told him to come here. I have to say though that he is a little afraid of coming here. Come on, lets get ready." she said closing my door.  
  
Mary and I worked for an hour to get ready. At 6 Michael called me into the living room.  
"Yeah?" I asked. Everyone was still there of course. They can't find anywhere else to go?  
  
"I'm leaving for work now. There all staying here until you leave and meet your date. What time are you coming home?"  
  
"I have no idea." I said looking right at him. Two can play at this game.  
  
"Well, I need to know." he said looking right back.  
  
"11:30ish I guess, I don't know." I responded a little to harsh.  
  
"Good I should be home by then." he said. "Have fun tonight. Not too much." he added as an afterthought walking out the door before I could respond.  
  
I huffed my way back to my room.  
  
"They are so alike." I heard Max say as I closed my door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's 6:30 now and I'm waiting for Dan to come. Mary left on her date about 10 minutes ago.   
*Dingdong*  
  
Isabel practically ran to the door. They all wanted to leave. Alex was taking Isabel to a concert and Max and Liz were going on another date. Claiming their taking it slow.  
  
"Hello, you must be Dan." she said going into her Ice Princess mode.  
  
"Hi, is Gabby here?" Dan asked looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Dan, This is Isabel, Max, Alex, and Liz." I said pointing to each person. "Guys this is Dan. There now you've met let's go."  
  
"No Michael?" he asked looking hopeful.  
  
"He's at work." I said. Dan looked relieved.  
  
"You know he's going to meet Dan sooner or later." Alex said laughing.  
  
"No he will not. Trust me. Well, we've got to go. I'll see you guys later." I said looking dead serious.  
  
"Nice meeting you. Come again soon." Liz said smiling. She's always the nice one.  
  
As we were walking to the car Dan said "You know, that one guy didn't say anything the whole time."  
  
"Max, yeah, he wasn't there to talk. He was there to observe and report back to Michael. I lived with the guy for two weeks and I already know his tricks." I said getting into the car,  
  
"I don't think I could ever meet Michael. I mean, no offense, the guy is just scary." he said shaking his chills off.  
  
"Yeah, but I love the guy anyway." I said looking at Dan.  
  
We drove to this restaurant outside of Roswell. I think that neither of us wanted to go anywhere near Crashdown. At the dinner we talked about nothing really in particular.  
  
"What did that kiss mean Dan?" I asked him. I couldn't keep it bottled up inside of me anymore. I hate it when I do, and I hate it when I'm nervous so I just had to say it. I looked at him and he looked a little shocked that I had asked that so, well, bluntly.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know. I mean it was a great kiss. I just don't know if you like me the way I like you." he said playing with his food.  
  
"This is hard for me to say. I like you a lot. I mean more than I have ever liked anyone, so if you don't like me like that you better tell me now." I said looking at his face.  
  
"I like you a lot, more than I have ever like any girl before. I just wasn't sure if you liked me back." he said looking up at me to.  
  
"So, where does this leave us?" I asked.  
  
"Where do you want it to leave us?" he asked. "Really, I mean I would like to go out with you a lot more. By ourselves."  
  
"I would to." I said "does this mean that were going out?"  
  
"I would like to go out, only if you do though." he said adding the last part quickly.  
  
"So, were going out then?" I asked. I hope I don't look to hopeful and obvious.   
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for dinner. I had an awesome time." I said ad I smiled and looked up into his face.  
  
"I had a good time to." he said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
So, we made out for about 10 minutes, and this time the lights don't flicker at all. Then I looked at his watch and saw that it was like 5 to 12.  
  
"I have to go." I said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Michael home?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, he's home. And he's probably pissed I'm not home yet." I said looking at the door.  
  
"Alright. I guess, I have to be home in like 5 minutes anyway." he said giving me one last kiss before he walked away.  
  
I leaned against the door and watched him leave. I had to go inside, I was just really afraid of the wrath of Michael, so I took my time. I finally decided to go in. I walked in the door and looked around. Maria was making tea. Max and Liz were sitting on the couch listening to Michael's ranting and ravings. They all looked at me when they heard the door open.  
  
"Where have you been?" Maria asked before Michael could yell and lose his temper.  
  
"We lost track of time. I mean one minute its 9 and the next minute its 11." I said sitting on the couch.  
  
"That's it? You lost track of time? That's all you can say. Jesus Christ Gabby, here we are sitting wondering the fuck you are thinking that something may have happened to you and your out having fun while . . . " Michael kept yelling. I curled up on the end of the couch. It was going to be a long night.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Hello." Maria said into the phone. "umm, yeah one second please. Gabby it's Mary." she said handing me the phone.  
  
Phone Convo-  
  
"How'd it go? Am I talking to an attached girl?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah. But listen. I'll have to call you back tomorrow."  
  
"What happened? Did Michael meet Dan?"  
  
"Uh, No, I came home a little late."  
  
"Oh, still yelling? My parents were pissed, I came home late to."  
  
"Yeah, very pissed. I got to go."  
  
"Good Luck. Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
End Phone Convo.-  
  
I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch again. "so, is there going to be some kind of punishment here or are you not done yet?"  
  
"What do you think?" he asked glaring at me.  
  
"Still haven't thought of one yet huh?" I asked with a small smile forming on my face.  
  
"Hun, I suggest you shut up, now." Maria said. "Why don't you go to bed now."  
A/N: There's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Next chapter will deal alittle more with her powers and "past", plus the "family dinner"! Thanks very much for reading and try leaving a review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Gabby and her Friends and possibly some future characters.  
  
Family? Chapter 5  
  
It's about five o'clock when the doorbell rang and everyone came in. I was laying on the couch exhausted. Maria had been there all day cooking and trying to clean. She made me help her cook all day. While I was "helping" her out I spilled all the details about the dinner I had with Dan. She had Michael running in and out all day. Isabel and Liz stopped by though out the day to help out cooking.  
  
"Long night last night?" Alex asked smiling at me. I was laying in the couch face down.  
  
I looked up at Michael and said. "No, Maria has been making me help her out all day. I swear to god I'm going to kill myself if she asks one more thing. I don't know how anyone can have that much energy. It's a Saturday who in Hell gets up at 9 in the morning?"  
  
"Dinners ready." Maria yelled from the kitchen.  
  
We all walked over and sat down at the table. At first no one said anything but after awhile the silence turned into reminiscing.   
  
"So, that was my first experience with Flashes." Isabel said laughing.  
  
"Michael wasn't my first flash experience either." I said.  
  
"What, you mean, its happened before?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, when I was like 10." I replied. "It was with my dad. You know, now that I think about it, it was kind of weird. I don't remember any of the flashes. All I remember is that he said, right before he was about to die, that I should "find them, and once I did that I was to make sure they weren't the fake ones." I didn't think anything of it. I mean I thought that it was the drugs he was on."  
  
"Wow, I mean, did he say anything else to you? I mean anything at all about it?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, that was the only thing that he's ever said." I replied back.  
  
*Ring*Ring*  
  
"Hello?" Alex said into the phone. "Yeah, one sec. Gabs its for you some guy named Ryan."  
  
"Holy shit. Oh my god." I said freaking out. "Hello?"  
  
Phone Conversation~  
  
"Hey Gabby Wabby, its Ryan forget me yet?" he asked.  
  
"I could never forget about you Ryan. You know that you freakiod." I said smiling.  
  
"So, how's he treating you? Is it good?" he asked. I knew he was worried about me.  
  
"Yeah, its really good here. Although for a 17 year old he's pretty strict." I said "What' up? Why are you calling?"  
  
"Gabby, we need you bad. Real bad. Can you make it?"  
  
"Ryan I can't do it. I just can't. I left that all behind, when I left."  
  
"Your brother would let you do it? Wouldn't he?" he asked. I could see everyone looking at me curiously.   
  
"Oh, Ryan, I didn't tell him, he doesn't know." I responded looking at Michael.  
  
A/N: I know its really short, but I had to put it here. It is very important to the rest of the story. Gabby's power is revealed next chapter. As always please review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Gabby and her friends, and any future characters.  
  
Family? Chapter 6  
  
I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch shocked. I should help him. I owe it to him. I mean, he did help me out that day. But Michael would never let me do it. Oh my god, Michael, how am I going to tell him.  
  
"Uhh, Gabby? Are you okay?" Michael asked.  
  
"What, oh yeah, I'm okay I guess." I said getting up to sit at the table with them.   
  
"Good, what did haven't you told me yet?" he asked. That's Michael, never one to beat around the bush.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you guys about." I said looking down, hesitantly.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Alex said.  
  
"No, you guys can stay. You might as well hear this. You see about a year ago I ran away and I was living on the streets. Well this kid named Ryan ran into me one day. And he took care of me. He had the money to so I never asked where he got his money from, ya know. He was 18 years old and he was living by himself with no job. So, finally one day, curiosity got the better of me, and I asked him. You see, he was a street racer. After he told me, he taught me how to do it. I was a natural. Really good. And somehow I always knew when I was going to win or lose. So I became a valuable asset. I continued to race until I met you guys. I had too quit if I was going to move in here."  
  
"You could've gotten killed." Maria whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"I know." I said. "So that's why he called. They need me real bad. And, I think that I am going to do it." I said scared.  
  
"Oh, no your not." Maria said looking at me.  
  
"It's on a Saturday, so I won't miss any school."  
  
"No way, you could get killed." Isabel said.  
  
"No, I won't. I know whether or not I'm going to win. I can see the whole race in my head before it even happens. If it says something bad I pull out at the last second." I said looking seriously at Maria and Isabel.  
  
"Michael, say something." Maria said turning to look at him.  
  
"You were a street racer! You could've died. You could've been paralyzed. How could you do something so stupid. Oh can't believe this. I need to go for a ride." he ranted walking out the door.  
  
"I'm going to do it." I called to him. Seconds later I heard his motorcycle come to life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all sat in silence at the table. No one was really eating their food, mostly just moving it around on their plate. Michael finally came in an hour later and told me to follow him. I was kind of afraid of going in the same room with him alone.  
  
"Your not going to do it. It's just not going to happen."  
  
"Michael, I'm going to do it no matter what you say. Besides I won't get hurt."  
  
"Gabber, listen to me you can't do this I will not lose you!"  
  
"Look, its just this one time. Then I swear I'm done. No more. I promise."  
  
"Sometimes promises are made to be broken."  
  
"I won't break it. If I see that something bad is going to happen I'll pull out."  
  
"I still don't want you doing this. If you do this, I swear to god, you will be in so much trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry Michael. I have to do this. I have no choice."  
  
That was when he looked at me. I mean he really looked at me. It was the saddest look I have ever seen, it almost made me cry.  
  
"I love you Michael, more than you will ever know. I'm sorry really I am." I said. I can't take the look anymore. I had to get out of there.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as I opened the door.  
  
"A walk." I said looking down.  
  
I walked out the door and through the living room and walked out. I heard Michael scream "Fuck" and then something break.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Week Later-  
I took a taxi to Ryan's house. When I got to his apartment the whole crew was there.  
  
"Hey guys." I said walking in. "this race had better be worth it, you have no idea how much trouble I'm getting in."  
  
"We have to fix the car up a little but I think it's pretty much good." Ryan said. "Sean, Colin and Damien are looking at it now. They should be back any minute."  
  
"Susie will pull through for me I can feel it. Still have my room?" I asked looking around at all my friends.  
  
"Of course. Kept it just the way you left it. Just in case your brother turned out to be a jerk." Ryan said looking at me.  
  
"You remind me of him so much. Very overprotective. I can't even tell him I have a boyfriend, of course I cant tell you either. You'd both go crazy. Oops." I said sitting on the floor. I leaned against the couch.  
  
"What? Who is he? Do I have to kill?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Chill, he's really cool. He's a great guy, trust me." I replied leaning my head back.   
  
"So, you brother doesn't like this either, huh? I have to admit, it makes me nervous watching you to." he said shuddering.  
  
"Yeah, he said if I went I was going to be in big trouble, I'm definitely afraid of what it will be. He's not an original kind of guy." I responded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Gabby, you can do this really. You've beat half these guys already." Jane said to me. She's always been the prep talker. She can encourage anyone to do anything.  
  
"I know, I know. I just haven't done it in awhile. What if I forgot or something? Or I'm not as good as I used to be?" I said getting into the car.  
  
"You're a natural, no worries." she said smiling.  
  
"Wish me luck." I said as everyone got into their cars.  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Holy shit, I actually freaking won." I said aloud to myself as I pulled up to the shop. Everyone was already there waiting.  
  
"Gabby! You did it, I told you you would!" Jane yelled running up to me and giving me a hug.  
  
"Hey Gabby Wabby! I can't believe it, you blew that guy away in the last second! You just won a fucking new car and a thousand bucks. You just get better and better every time." Ryan said excited.  
  
"Wow, a car. What the fuck am I going to do with it. Roswell is a small town, I can't just drive it. I guess I could bring it home and leave it in the parking lot until I can drive it." I said thinking it over.  
  
"Let's Partay." Melissa screamed running over and handing me a beer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm home." I said opening the door. Everyone was sitting down watching some movie. It's Sunday morning and I have a killer headache. They turned the TV off and looked at me.  
  
"I won." I said looking around avoiding their eyes.  
  
"I see you made it home in one piece. Nice of you to call last night and let is know." Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I kind of got caught up in the excitement, I completely forgot. Sorry." I said looking at him finally. He didn't look back.  
  
"What do win with these things anyway?" Alex asked noticing the tension.  
  
"Well, it depends on who, where and what your racing against. In this case I won a car and a thousand dollars.." I said. "I have such a headache." I said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Party a little to hard?" Maria asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, just a little." I responded.  
  
"Some guy named Dan called a couple of times. Mary called last night too. Something about calling her back as soon as you got home." Michael said looking at the blank TV.  
  
"Ok, thanks. What are we going to do with the car?" I asked.  
  
"Where is it?" Liz asked.  
  
"Outside." I responded leaning my head back.  
  
"Well, I can't drive it." I said "I'm not old enough."  
  
"Maria and I can use it instead of her mom's Jetta." Michael said.  
  
"Holy shit guys, look at the time, we have to go." Alex said getting up.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow bright and early." Isabel said. "Bye"  
  
"Bye guys." Maria said. "I'm going pee. Be back."  
  
"So, you had a good time?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yeah it was good to see everyone again. So, you never said what trouble I was going to get into." I said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, I thought hard about it." he mumbled.  
  
"It must have been hard." I said before I even realized it.  
  
"Your grounded for two weeks. The only way to go out is school and work and you have to go shopping with Maria on Saturday. I noticed you don't have much clothes around." he said turning the TV back on.  
  
"What? No way. I can't spend a whole day shopping with Maria, I'm liable to kill myself."   
  
"Oh, well." He said. I could tell he was smiling.  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 6. I don't really know where I am going with this story. It might just end soon. I'll have to write and see what comes up. I hope you liked chapter 6. Please review!! It really does help the author. Thanks to those who review already, I appreciate it a lot! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabby and her friends.  
  
Chapter 7   
  
"Hey Gabby, you allowed out tonight?" Mary asked Monday during lunch.  
  
"Not for two weeks. But I do have to work. You can stop by the Crashdown." I said to Mary but looking at Dan.  
  
"I still can't believe you were a drag racer. I mean were you, like, ever afraid before?" Mary asked.  
  
"Every time." I said tossing the bouncy ball back and forth between me and Sammie.  
  
"Gabby I dare you to throw that at some random table." Lily said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I double dare." Kevin put in smiling. "You'll never do it."  
  
"You guys obviously don't me." I smiled looking around to see where the lunch monitor was. She was standing on the other side of the cafeteria yelling at kids for throwing food at each other. I looked down at my lunch and flung the purple ball into the air.  
  
"Holy fucking shit." Dan said laughing. "It just bounced off two tables and landed in some guy's soup."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"What would posses you to do such a thing?" the principal asked.  
  
"I dunno." I mumbled looking around his office. It's been along time since I've been sent to the principal.  
  
"Well maybe you can figure that out in detention. Four days."  
  
"What? It was just a harmless ball." I argued standing up.  
  
"Harmless? It could have don't a lot more damage. Your one lucky lady it didn't. Now go back to class." he said picking a folder up off his desk and looking through it.  
  
"Fine." I said and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mary, I can't find Michael and Maria anywhere. Can I have a ride home?" I asked running up to her. "and Dan to. I mean If they aren't here to pick me up or anything that must mean they aren't at home either." I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure my sister won't mind." she said smiling back.  
  
"Actually can you come over to? I need a lot of help with math. I have to go to work at 5, so you'd have enough time." I said looking at her.  
  
"What about him, does he need help to?" she asked. We got out of the car and I pulled the keys out to unlock the door.  
  
"Hell yes. Not as much as she does though." he said laughing. I opened the door and turned to look at him.  
  
"Shut up! You need just as much help as I do." I said punching him in the arm.  
  
"If you two don't stop, I'm not going help either of you." she said trailing of on the you and looking around. I turned around to see everyone sitting there. Liz, Isabel, and Maria all sitting on the couch surrounded by stuffed animals that said Sherman's 15th annual fair.  
  
"Holy shit, Skip much?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Not that its any of your business but yes we did. We needed a break" Michael said looking me squarely in the eyes.  
  
"So, does that mean I can too. I mean I had a rough couple of days to you know." I said smiling.  
  
"No way, not happening." he said going in to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes way!" I called back.  
  
"Anything interesting happen in school today?" Isabel asked before Gabby and Michael could get into another one of their fights.  
  
"Jerry cheated on Kathy again and it was a very public fight. He cheated on her with her best friend." Mary said. "It happened during lunch."  
  
"During lunch? I didn't see it." I said curiously. Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"It was after you went to the office" Dan responded off handily.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
"Why were you in the office?" Maria asked looking at me.  
  
"Oh I got in a little trouble today." I said walking towards my room. Dan and Mary followed me silently.  
  
"For what?" she asked watching me walk past her.  
  
"Nothing really. We were just bouncing this ball back and forth and I just bounced it a little to hard and it flew into some guys soup. Come on guys." I said as innocently as I could.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked from where he was sitting in the living room.  
  
"In my room to study." I responded looking back at him.  
  
"Not with him your not." he aid looking at Dan.  
  
"Fine. We'll study in the kitchen." I said looking at Michael and then walking into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday Night-  
  
Crashdown was pretty packed for a Monday night. I was relieved when my shift finally ended. I walked outside and Dan was there waiting to walk me half way home.  
  
"Hey you." I said giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hey baby." He said smiling down at me.  
  
"You still coming tonight?" I asked with a wink.  
  
"Of course, 2 sharp." he said as he kissed me goodbye. "See ya then"  
  
As I walked home I thought about the last couple of weeks. Maria had slept over a couple of times. Which kept Michael pretty occupied most of the time and off my back. Which brought about Dan and I. I've been sneaking him in at around 2 for the past week or so. He'd be out by the time Maria or Michael got up.  
  
I walked in the apartment and Maria and Michael were sitting on the couch "doing homework." I waved hello and went to my room to finish the rest of my homework. At around 12:30 I heard Michael and Maria going to bed.  
  
I waited until two and let Dan in. We fooled around for awhile on my bed and then went to sleep.  
  
"Gabster, Gabby wake up. Wake the fuck up Gabby." Dan said in my ear as I was trying hard to wake up.  
  
"Is it time for you to go already?" I asked sleepily turning around to look at the clock.  
  
"Uh, not exactly" he said looking at the door.  
  
I looked up to see what he was looking at.  
  
"We forgot to close the door." I mumbled looking from Dan to the figure in the doorway.  
  
"What the Fuck is going on here?" Michael screamed walking into my room. He picked up one of my school books and threw it at the wall across the room.  
  
"What is going on?" Maria yelled running into the room. "Oh my God."  
  
"Living room. Now." Michael yelled giving us the death glare, before walking out of the room.  
  
Dan and I got up as fast as we could. Put our shirts and pants on and went and sat on the couch. Michael was pacing back and forth in front of the couch while Maria choose to freak out in the kitchen.  
  
"How can you be so stupid? How could you do this?" Michael yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked enraged.  
  
"You had him in your bed. He slept here." He yelled back at me insanely.  
  
"You hypocrite. You have Maria sleep here all the time." I yelled back pissed now more than ever.  
  
"That's completely different and you know it." Maria said joining in on the conversation.  
  
"I can't fucking believe this." Michael said talking to himself, pacing back and forth still. He stopped and looked at me squarely in the eyes. "Did you have sex with him?"  
  
"No." I said looking at him. "Not that my sex life is any of your business."  
  
"Your damn right its my business. Everything you say and do is my freaking business." he yelled as he went back to pacing. Then he asked me the question I knew was coming and I dreaded it. "has he slept here before?"  
  
"No." I said quietly and looking at him.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me Gabby. I know when your lying. I'm going to ask one more time, Has it happened before?"  
  
"Yes." I said looking down.  
  
"Wow, didn't expect this one." Maria said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Are you even a virgin.?" Michael asked exasperated.  
  
I considered lying to him, but like he just said he knows when I lie. "No, I'm not."  
  
"W Wh what? Your not?" Dan asked speaking for the first time. Michael glared at him and he sank back down into the couch.  
  
"How old?" Maria asked, giving me this weird look.  
  
"13 or 14. I don't really remember exactly." I said nervously.  
  
"Dan you need to leave. Like right now." Maria said as calmly as she could.  
  
He nodded his head and got up and walked to the door. He turned to look at me and started to say something.  
  
"Now." Michael said through his teeth. Dan was gone in 2 seconds.  
  
Once he was gone I knew I was going to get it. I made myself comfortable and Michael started in. Then Maria joined in and they went back and forth for almost three hours. Finally at around 6 Maria left and Michael went to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been about a week and a half now and Michael still hasn't spoken more than 2 words to me. We've become pretty good at ignoring each other and staying out of each others way. The grounding should be over today, but I'm to afraid to ask to go out. M & M both work tonight so I have the apartment to myself.  
  
M & M walked through the door around the usual time that they get home from work. Maria walked in front of the TV and looked down at me. "Keep your schedule clear tomorrow night."  
  
"Why?" I asked moving my hands around singling her to move out of my way.  
  
"We're having another dinner. But there's a new guest." she said not moving an inch.  
  
"Who?" I asked not that interested.  
  
"A new girl. Be up early, your helping out again." she said looking at me. Then she looked between Michael and I. "And you two better start being civil to each other. Promise?" she asked looking at us both pleadingly.  
  
"Yes I promise." Michael said obviously not wanted to.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." I responded looking at the TV.  
  
"Good, no goodnight." she said satisfied. She and Michael went into his room and I just watched tv for awhile.  
  
I never noticed any new girl in school.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry it took so long to get out. It's getting harder and harder to write this. And I have so much stuff going on in my life with my graduation coming up in a week. I don't know when the next chapter will get up but I hope soon. Please, please review!!! 


End file.
